1. Technical Field
The invention relates to security systems for the display of items of merchandise in a retail establishment. More particularly, the invention relates to a security system which supplies power to a product displayed in a secured condition on a sensor supported on a display module for charging the internal battery of the product or supplying electricity for controlling other features of the displayed product. The invention furthermore relates to an individual display module which contains an internal alarm dedicated to protecting a single product secured to a sensor supported on the display module.
2. Background Information
Retail stores have had a difficult time protecting items of merchandise which the potential customer wishes to visually inspect and handle prior to making the decision to purchase the items. Often such items have been keep in a glass case under lock and key which does not allow a customer to handle the item without assistance of store personnel. In addition, while such items may be secured to a display shelf or base by a cable or the like, this does not necessarily prevent the theft of the item by cutting of the cable or detaching the product from the cable.
Therefore, various security systems and devices have been developed which include a unique display module secured to a support surface such as a display shelf, which supports a sensor that is attached to an item of merchandise and which is mechanically and electrically connected by a lanyard or power cord to the display module. This enables a potential customer to pick up and handle the item such as a cell phone, camera, mini DVDs, MP3 players and the like, prior to purchasing the item, while the item is maintained connected to the display module. These display modules and sensors are provided with switches which will actuate an alarm contained in the display module if the item is removed from the sensor, or the module removed from its support surface, or if a connecting power cord is severed or tampered with in an unauthorized manner. These security systems utilizing such display modules and sensors have proven satisfactory for many retail security applications.
However, one problem has developed in the display of various items of merchandise which require a source of power, usually provided by an internal battery, such as digital cameras, music players, cell phones, mini DVD players, MP3 players etc. After the product has been displayed for a period of time, the battery will loose charge resulting in the product being inoperable requiring constant recharging of the battery by store personnel.
Another problem with prior art security systems is that multiple display modules are connected to a central alarm system and power supply which makes it difficult to rapidly determine which display module or attached product caused the central alarm to be actuated. Furthermore, the alarm system has to be deactivated each time one of the display modules or product displayed thereon is being replaced or modified.
Therefore, the need exists for a security system, and in particular a display module therefore which contains its own alarm system and power supply, and which supports a security sensor which is attached to an item of merchandise, and in which electric power can be supplied to the protected item from a remote source of power to maintain a charge on the internal battery of the item or supply electric power to other components of the item of merchandise. Furthermore, there is a need for a display module which has a self-contained alarm which protects the product secured thereon enabling the display module to be placed at various locations without being attached to a central alarm system or remote source of electric power.